Inside Out
Inside Out is Disney/Pixar's fifteenth animated feature and the subject of ''Inside Out'' parodies. Its main location is the mind of Riley Andersen, a 11 (12 by the end of the movie) year old girl, which, like everyone else's minds (including cats and dogs) in the movie's universe, is a metaphysical location primarily containing her five emotions, Joy, Sadness, Anger, Fear and Disgust, who command all her emotional reactions and most of her actions via the console on a building named Headquarters. Story Inside Out follows Riley Andersen, a girl from Minnesota whose family moves to San Francisco. As she fully realizes what this move entails, her previously happy demeanor is brought down. This is represented by the plot of her mind, in which Joy and Sadness are exiled from Headquarters and must find their way back. For a complete and detailed synopsis, see the pages on ''Inside Out'' scenes. It is commonly theorized that the story of Inside Out and other Pixar films takes place in a single shared Pixar universe; however, different theorists disagree on when, exactly, along the timeline it would be placed. Release Inside Out released theatrically in June 19, 2015 in the United States. The movie was a box office hit; on the opening weekend, it placed second (behind Jurassic World), and by the time its original theatrical run concluded, it was the second highest-grossing Pixar film domestically (behind Toy Story 3) and third worldwide (behind Toy Story 3 and Finding Nemo). Editions So far, no editions of Inside Out with added or removed scenes or dialogue are known. However, there are several minor changes in the international versions of Inside Out, as compared to the American version: *Throughout the film: Various flavor text, such as "Imagination Land" and "Dream Productions", is usually translated. *Throughout the film (first in Joy and her Coworkers): In the Japanese version, Riley has a distaste for bell peppers, rather than broccoli. *Dinner Table Scene: Internationally, Riley's father is watching a memory of soccer, rather than hockey. *Onset of Depression for Sadness: Internationally, Mom's caller ID on Riley's phone is a picture, rather than the word "Mom". These changes, similar to those known to occur in international versions of other Pixar movies, suggest an attempt at localization beyond simply translating the dialogue, and never influence the plot proper. Foreign titles While originally produced in the United States by Walt Disney Pictures and Pixar Animation Studios, Inside Out has been released in many other countries and languages. These foreign dubs form the primary basis of Inside Out parodies. Some of their names are as follows: *German: Alles steht Kopf (literally "Everything's on its head", figuratively "Topsy-Turvy") *Japanese: インサイド・ヘッド ''Insaido Heddo'' ("Inside Head", transliterated from English) *Lithuanian: Išvirkščias pasaulis ("Inside-Out World") *Russian: Головоломка ''Golovolomka'' ("Puzzle" or "Brain Breaker") For a more complete list, see ''Inside Out''#Trivia on the Disney Wiki. Development and reception The idea for Inside Out first came to Pete Docter after his daughter, Elie, had a happiness crisis when she was 11. Likewise, other people involved in the project were inspired due to experience with their own daughters. The film was generally critically well-received, and even spawned a meme, pertaining to the trailer and its suggestion, "Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head?". To this day, it is one of the few Pixar films that has a market for a sequel, even though no sequel is currently in sight, according to any Pixar executive. Parodies During its heyday, Inside Out attracted the attention of CreativityTheEmotion, who, soon after the home media release of the movie, began producing parodies based on the film, similarly to the ''Downfall'' parodies she was previously producing. These parodies have earned CreativityTheEmotion a significant subscriber base and have been noticed by select few members of the Unterganger community. See also *''Inside Out'' (2015 film) on Wikipedia *''Inside Out'' on Disney Wiki *''Inside Out'' on Pixar Wiki Category:Source media